


unexpected

by iwillstayalive



Series: October Drabbles 2k19 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Tentacles, mentions of water, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “I’m nervous,” Clary admitted.“Is this your first time?” Isabelle asked.





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> day five! oh, how fast time passes. this one is a mixture of the prompt first time from the tentacletober list and the word wet from the flufftober one. 
> 
> also, big thanks to Lily dear for giving a look to this one!

“I’m nervous,” Clary admitted.

“Is this your first time?” Isabelle asked. 

“No, I’ve been nervous before.”

Isabelle laughed at Clary’s answer. “No, silly, is this your first time touching tentacles?”

“Oh,” Clary gasped. “Yeah, um, this is my first time. I didn’t expect them to be so...wet.”

Isabelle grinned. “I mean, they are underwater, after all.” 

Clary splashed some water at Isabelle, making her laugh. “Don’t make fun of me.”

Isabelle wrapped Clary in a loose embrace with her tentacles, caressing her body while they gently floated close to the shore. “I would never, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember....kudos and comments feed me...
> 
> thank u for reading!❤


End file.
